


Rock Your Body

by madame_d



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: 100 Ways Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_d/pseuds/madame_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gotta have you naked by the end of this song</i>.  There isn't really any plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Written as pinch-hit for [ [100 Ways Challenge](http://www.hazyphase.net/missedopportunities/100wayschallenge.html) ] prompt: _Pool Sex_

Chris was too old have sex in the pool. He wasn't some randy teenager who couldn't wait until he got to the bedroom. No, he was a mature man who certainly felt much younger than he actually was, but still. Stamina and willpower were there.

Of course, it wasn't his fault. He was in his pool, minding his own business and pretending that he was voluntarily doing the laps and was not being forced to do it, as he actually had been, by his physician who said, 'Start working out or else.' And he was doing quite well until a pretty, young thing had sauntered out into his backyard, tossing a brazen and careless, 'Yo!' over his shoulder and throwing himself into the pool.

Chris almost drowned when the shockwave from the cannonball hit him in the face, full-force.

And the young pretty thing in question, oblivious, started doing his laps instead of inquiring after Chris' well-being following his near-drowned state.

Of course, Chris couldn't leave it at that. So he gave chase, looking almost sloppy in his effort to catch up with Justin, whose graceful, fluid movement through the water and powerful strokes would have normally been enough to make Chris stop and admire the effortless beauty of the action. But Chris was a man on a mission so he rushed to catch up and then, treading water, grabbed at Justin's ankle and _pulled._

His rhythm interrupted and his balance thrown, Justin went under. Chris was very close to doing his victory dance right there in the pool when Justin resurfaced and dunked Chris under the water.

Of course, a struggle ensued, during which they both tried, quite unsuccessfully, to drown each other, and it only ended when Chris took a deep breath, went under, and divested Justin of his swim trunks in one simple move of jerking them down and letting go, watching them settle gently at the bottom of the pool.

Which was how Chris wound up with his back against the swimming pool wall and Justin, sleek and *naked,* pressing up against him, crowding him further into the wall.

Chris was still trying to come up with ways to laugh all of this off and pretend it never happened when Justin ducked his head and licked his neck. And not a tentative little lick, either, but a full-on 'I know what I'm doing' slurp that started at the collarbone and ended at Chris' chin, where his goatee began.

"Um..." Chris said intelligently.

"Mmmmmmmm," Justin hummed happily while gnawing on Chris' collarbone.

Apparently, they weren't going to talk before getting down to business.

Chris tilted his head against the pool wall, arching his neck, and petted Justin on the head. Justin stubbornly stayed below the neckline. It's funny, Chris thought, how hard old habits die. Chris had nowhere public to be any time soon, and Justin was quite welcome to make a feast of his neck and leave as many hickies as he wanted, something that none of them got to do, or get, very often, but no. Infant kept to old habits.

Chris grabbed Justin by the ears and lifted his head to eye-level.

"Hey."

Justin stared for a moment, then raised both eyebrows and leaned in. His lips tasted like chlorine but when he opened for Chris' tongue, he was all tart lemonade, and heat, and Justin.

This wasn't something Chris minded very much. Sex was sex, and sex with Justin was always athletic, fun, and really good. And it wasn't as if they'd never done this before; they had. After Lance, who was a post-Britney thing, but before all the women. Chris had felt self-conscious fucking Justin after Justin'd been with Lance, but then decided that comparing himself to Lance wasn't going to lead to anything productive, and figured that if Justin had any complaints, he'd say so. Justin never complained.

Justin tore his mouth away and bit Chris' earlobe sharply, curling his tongue around the hoop. One of his thighs slid between Chris' as he moved closer and rubbed himself delicately against Chris' belly. Chris' hands, which had slid down to Justin's ass, convulsed and _squeezed._

"J. Justin. Not here. Not in the water, because eeew, and because I'm too old for this." He tried making Justin move. Justin wouldn't budge. "J, c'mon. We can have nice adult sex in the house. Condoms and lube, and I know you love that stuff, Timberlake." Justin didn't appear to be listening, just kept rubbing himself against Chris like a cat in heat, humming and licking and biting every little bit of Chris he could reach. As soon as Chris was done talking, Justin attacked his lips again, eager kisses made sloppy by desire.

Justin slid his hand into Chris' trunks, and Chris felt his cock being grabbed and then stroked gently, Justin jerking him off in time with his humping. Justin pulled the foreskin back and ran his thumbnail along the groove under the head. Chris hissed, and Justin teasingly ran his thumb over the exposed head. That was the last straw; there was no way Chris was coming in the pool. He was too old for this.

He put his own hand into his trunks, grabbing Justin's wrist and lifting it out, entwining their fingers. With his free hand, he pulled Justin's head down, holding him by the back of his head, kissing behind his ear and down his jawbone to his lips, murmuring against them, "J, there's a perfectly good bed upstairs. There's even a perfectly good sofa right there in the house. Let's go in."

It was too late. With a gasp and a shudder, Justin came all over Chris' belly, his trunks, and their entwined hands that Chris held at waist-level. Chris looked up and stared at the ceiling, hoping it would provide some answers. It didn't.

Justin rested his forehead against Chris', panting hard, and Chris hit his shoulder.

"You! You're too old for that! You're an adult; shame on you for coming like a randy kid with no self-control. Where's your willpower, Infant?"

Justin dropped his head to Chris' shoulder and smiled. Chris could feel Justin's lips move against his skin.

"Hey, old man, you know the advantage of being this young? Very short recovery time."

Chris snorted. "C'mon boy. We're going inside. Reciprocity is a wonderful thing." He pushed against Justin's chest, and Justin finally moved, swimming to the ladder and gracefully rising out of the water, water sluicing down his muscular body. Then, still dripping and butt-naked, Justin headed for the house, not even bothering with a towel or footwear.

Chris took a moment to admire the pretty, young thing, then got out of the pool, the ladder squeaking under his weight. He grabbed the towel, shoved his feet into the flip-flops and quickly walked into the house. Sure, he had will power and he could wait, but why bother?


End file.
